Rocky II
by BearFrog
Summary: Rocky Pinnicle got a chance to battle Apollo Creed, the champion, and lost. Now with financial troubles and league rules changing, Rocky fights Apollo again for a second time. But this time, it's for all the marbles.


"And now for Round 14. Apollo seems to be dancing around Rocky. Rocky makes a jab. He misses. Another right jab! He misses again! Creed is just toying with him in there! He's taunting him! Rocky throws a southpaw jab! Miss! Apollo throws a right jab and OUCH! Rocky falls against the ropes. Creed charges toward him and darn! Look at that! He just won't stop punching. He's alternating between the head and the gut. Whoa! Huh? There's the bell and that marks the end of this round. Man, those kids sure can fight."

"Rocky, you can't take no more of this. I gotta stop the fight." Bob told his master.

"Apollo, you're bleeding on the inside. I gotta throw in the towel." Said Apollo's close friend, Tony Duke.

"You stop this fight and I'll kill ya." Both warriors said together at the same moment. They both had The Eye of The Tiger. Bob gave Rocky some water and then put Rocky's new mouthpiece in. Rocky then ran back into the ring for Round 15.

"It's amazing. After all the fights he's been in he has never broken his nose. Not even in this fight." P.J. said to himself as he watched the fighters limp toward each other. Rocky barely raised his arm and forced it to punch Apollo in the left cheek. Apollo forced a blow onto Rocky's right cheek. The kept forcing blows until the final bell rang. Rocky still had an unbroken nose.

"The winner by judge scoring is...Apollo Creed!!"

Apollo jumped with joy as reporters flooded the ring. Half went to Apollo, half went to Rocky. They asked Rocky many questions. But all Rocky said was "Yo Taarin!". She managed to push through the crowd and embrace Rocky in a loving hug.

"I love you." said Taarin tearfully.

"I love you." replied Rocky.

Then their faces slowly moves closer to each other until their lips met. A kiss of true love, between Rocky Pinnicle and Taarin. A kiss between Goku and Chi Chi, Cecil and Rosa, Domon and Rain.

"I hate to break up this moment, but we need to get Rocky to a hospital. Now. Come on, the ambulance is waiting." Said Bob. Taarin did not notice who said that, with Bob being so short and all, but agreed that Rocky needed medical attention.

Twin ambulances flew through the streets of Boston. One was holding Apollo Creed, the victor. The other was holding Rocky Pinnicle. He may have lost the match, but he won something much better. Love. He held Taarin's hand as the ambulances sped through the streets. He tried to look out the window but could not see. His left eye was swollen and his right...his right he couldn't see anything out of, and it wasn't swollen. He slowly drifted into a sleep seeing nothing but darkness.

**A Pinnicle-Psykloak Production **

**A BearFrog Fanfic **

**Rocky II **

**Rocky Pinnicle **

**Apollo Creed **

**Taarin **

**And Bob as Bob **

Rocky and his friends entered the hospital and faced a swarm of journalists. James bit a few people who approached Rocky, Clarence got trampled by the crowd, P.J. ate an ice cream cone, Maci, John, and Cat pushed people away. Chad just stood there and Bob shouted at the annoying pests. "Get back stupid! Don't make me pull a Rocky on you people!"

Rocky managed to land his body in a nearby wheelchair. Taarin pushed the wheelchair for the exhausted fighter as the troublesome reporters threw questions at Rocky.

"Rocky, did you think you had it won?" asked one reporter.

"I don't know. I'm at a loss for words." Replied Rocky.

"Rocky! Is that the worse beating you ever took?" asked another.

"You'll get worse if you don't get out of here." Said Bob angrily.

"Do you think you have brain damage?" asked another reporter.

"I don't see any." Rocky replied.

While Rocky endured many questions from the press, Apollo endured much worse. He had questions too but his were like "Was the fight fixed?". He pushed through the crowd, in his wheelchair and yelled loudly "Where is he?"

"Mountain! You're the luckiest man alive! Lucky!" yelled Creed angrily.

"Do I look lucky?"

"Look, nobody goes the distance with me! Come on, chump! Let's finish this fight right now!" Apollo yelled angrily as he girlfriend held him back.

"Is he serious?" Rocky asked as he turned his head to face Taarin.

"Did the bell save you Apollo?" asked a reporter.

"Bell nothing, man! I'll take on this bum anyplace, any time!"

"Does that mean ther will be a rematch?"

"I said 'Anyplace, any time'!"

"Hey Apollo, I thought you said there wouldn't be any rematch." Rocky blurted out sarcastically.

"Look chump, anyplace, any time!"

"Rocky, a rematch could be worth millions!" said John excitedly.

"I'm retiring for boxing. I'm just gonna go through every day life, like most kids do." Rocky told the crowd.

"Don't you run out on me, mountain! I gave you a shot and now I'm giving you a second shot! Fight me!"

"You've got a lot of energy. You should focus it on a difficult task, like Flash Animation. You've got nothing to prove by fighting Rocky again so just leave him alone." John said to Apollo.

"I don't care what the judges said, this is the man who won the fight!" Maci yelled, with his fist in the air.

"Don't walk out on me! Don't you walk away from me!" yelled Apollo. Rocky and his friends tried to move but the crowd followed. They stopped abruptly, however, when P.J. took out his marshmallow gun and started spraying the humongous crowd.

"Hey you guys, you might wanna leave. I'll be busy healing here for a few days." Rocky told his comrades as they rolled along to his room.

"But you'll be all alone." Said Taarin.

"Don't worry. My folks'll get through the crowd soon. I'll be fine."

Ten minutes later, Rocky was laying down looking at a bright light. Suddenly there was a snap, Rocky fell into a coma, and the doctors began their work. "I'm worried about that right eye of his," One of them said as they worked.

Rocky woke up in one of the many hospital rooms. A nurse entered the room. She handed Rocky some pills and water, which he took immediately. She also took out a notepad and a pen and asked Rocky "Could you sign this? My little Phil would love it."

"Sure Ma'm."

"Make it out to 'My good friend, Phil'." she said as he signed the autograph.

"My first autograph. Here you go." Rocky said kindly as he handed her the autograph. She exited the room before Rocky said "To my good friend Phil, who I don't even know." After his comment, Rocky began to feel sleepy. Rocky slowly fell into a deep sleep where he once again saw the one who taught him...Goku.

"Goku, I did it. I went the distance."

"Great job, kiddo! I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Whoa! You're making me feel old!"

The two laughed at the comment for a few second before Goku said "I have something for you." He took out a round metal ball, half red, half white. There was a button in the center of it. A Pokeball. In his other hand, he had a Pokedex, a device that is used to give information on Pokemon.

"These are for you."

"Thanks, but what would I use em for? There's no such thing as Pokemon."

"There are Pokemon. Many of the things in Anime Cartoons are based on real things. The general public has yet to learn of the truth in anime and other shows."

"Awesome! Thanks Goku!"

"No prob! By the way, when you wake up, check inside the pokeball."

Rocky woke up suddenly and looked over to the nearby table. On it was his pokeball and pokedex. Rocky was about to grab the pokeball when he heard moaning from the room next to him. He got into his wheelchair and opened the door and saw Apollo Creed, laying down on a soft hospital bed in intense pain. The room was very dark, but Rocky could still make out Apollo's body.

"Yo Apollo?"

"Yeah?" He said, exasperated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you give me your best?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank you."

Apollo was honest with Rocky. They used everything they had in that fight. Apollo's Ki punch used up all of his Ki and Rocky's dodge cost him all of his Ki. Rocky went back to his room and went back to sleep without even checking the pokeball. Goku was absent in this dream. Perhaps he had done all he could, and his mission was complete. Rocky would miss him.

Instead, Rocky dreamt about the fight he had with Apollo.The sweat, the blood, the bruises, the tears, the anguish. It was all so vivid. The effort it took to lift his arms in the final round could be felt in the intensity of the dream.

Rocky woke up the next morning and immediately grabbed the pokeball so he could see what was inside. A bean. A single lousy bean. Rocky picked up the bean and ate it. He suddenly knew Goku had given him a Senzu Bean. He jumped out from the bed and quickly dressed into his normal clothes. After doing so he placed his new items in his pocket and jumped out the window, only to land on Bob, his cat. And snow. Lots and lots of cold snow.

"Stupid! What the heck are you doing? You can't just go jumping out of windows the day after a huge fight! You need a parachute, moron." Yelled Bob as she pushed Rocky off.

Rocky got up from the ground and started brushing snow off of his body. "So you hungry?" Bob asked.

"Nah. I just want to go home." Said Rocky.

Bob and Rocky casually walked to their home while a light snow fell. It was quite peaceful. There were children having snowball fights, families building snowmen, and a Tiger who got loose from the Zoo. "ROAR!!" Rocky and Bob ignored the Tiger attacking a large man with a mohawk, thick sideburns and a thin goatee. They kept walking home peacefully as screams of pain could be heard...from the tiger.

Suddenly a real danger appeared. A group of reporters and business men. "Run Bob! Run!"

Rocky and Bob desperately tried to get away from the swarm, but were soon trampled by the army of the media.

Back at the hospital, Apollo sat alone in the darkness. He was thinking about the bout with Rocky. While deep in thought, someone entered the room. A large, fat, Caucasian man entered the room with a large contract. "Mr. Apollo Creed? I've come to sign the special contract with you."

"The one that allows the champion of ACBL to fight in the lightweight division, and let's the champion lightweight fight in the middleweight division, and let's the middleweight champ fight in the heavyweight division?"

"The very same. The Heavyweight champ, The Lightweight champ, The Middleweight champ, and the all the leagues have signed. All we need now is your signature."

Apollo sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fight those other chumps. He wanted Pinnicle. He wanted to conquer the mountain. He opened his eyes when the man said "If you sign, I'll give you a rematch with Pinnicle."

"He's retired."

"We can use many tactics to get him back into the ring. Just sign and all you have to do is keep fighting the guys in the other leagues until we get him in the ring."

Apollo considered this for a moment. Fighting real boxers would be good training for a rematch against Pinnicle. He signed the contract, and went back to sleep. In his dreams he saw only one face, which belonged to Rocky Pinnicle.

Apollo had no idea that Rocky was already fully healed and heading to his home. Rocky was greeted with a big surprise, a crowd of people outside of his house. They were all cheering his name. Reporters once again charged toward him.

"Hide me!" Bob yelled putting her hands over her eyes. Rocky suddenly got an idea and threw the pokeball at Bob, who instantly went inside. Rocky quickly grabbed it before someone could step on it and put the ball in his pocket.

"Rocky, did you think you had it one?"

"Do you think you have brain damage?"

"Can't you people ask original questions?" Rocky asked as he plowed through to get into his house. He slammed the door behind him. And he had a new surprise, this one he liked. All of his friends, and his parents. And a banner that says "Welcome Home". Plus lots of food, drinks and music.

"Welcome home, son!" yelled Rockyâ�™s father.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, when we woke up and saw you gone we figured you'd be heading home. So we called all your friends and planned a surprise party!"

"But John has dial up internet. How'd you get through to him?"

"I'm not on ALL the time."

The entire room burst with laughter, except for John who was getting annoyed. Thus the party began. They played some games like "Pin the Tail on the fat kid" in which they grabbed Clarence and well...I'll let your imaginations deliver that scene to you. Rocky released Bob about halfway into the party, when he noticed some kitty litter in a bowl that Chad was eating from. He thought they were Dipin Dots.

"That explains why they were so crunchy."

While Rocky celebrated with his close friends and family, Apollo thought about nothing but the fight. He desire to fight Rocky again got him out from the bed and into the ring the next week. His opponent: Bruce Johnson. He easily won that fight with a K.O. in the first round. No handicap was given to Apollo.

Apollo faced a lot of hate mail, even though he was moving quickly through the lightweight league. They were all criticizing his fight with Pinnicle. "How much did you get paid to carry that bum 15 rounds?" "The fight was fixed. Anybody who knows boxing knows that."

"Why can't you ignore it?" his mother asked.

"Are you serious?" asked Apollo as he threw the handful of letters into the air.

The letters slowly drifted to the ground. As did the constant letters Rocky was getting. He had so much fan mail that it was filling up his entire closet. At school, he was the big man on campus. Everyone wanted to hang out with the famous Rocky Pinnicle. However, it died down when Apollo won the lightweight belt.

One day at the lunch table, Rocky and his friends were talking.

"Hey, wanna go throw doughnuts at old people?" P.J. asked the group.

"Sorry, I have to go to a commercial shoot."

"Really? This your first one?" asked James.

"Yep. I'm looking forward to it."

"Do a good job so they will hire you again. You'll need the money to pay for all the stuff you bought." Said Maci, who was looking at Rocky's black leather jacket with a picture of Bob on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Apollo told his trainer.

"Apollo, this is a bad idea! I don't think you should fight him again!"

"Why?"

"You really wanna know?"

Apollo nodded. "I saw you give the best fight of your life. You gave a beating like you never gave before. And that guy just kept coming. He took it all and came back for more. We don't need a person like that in our lives. I know what you're feeling. Let it go. Let it go."

"I'm sorry, but this is a matter of honor."

"Very well, Apollo. I'll train you. But you know, this humiliation tactic will make us look like the bad guy."

"Whatever it takes to get him in the ring."

Rocky entered the studio happily. The first person he met was the cameraman.

"Hey, you're Rocky, right? I'm Bill. Follow me and I'll take you to make up."

Rocky looked at Bill's nametag. He had an ID number on it. The number was "1337"

"I like your ID number. The numbers almost add up to nine. That's a good omen."

The brush began to paint makeup on Rocky's face. Elsewhere, a painting of Rocky was being made. But this painting showed Apollo holding Rocky by the neck. Rocky was small and weak, while Apollo was large and strong. Apollo approved of the painting with a thumbs up.

"Mr. Pinnicle? Hi. I'm Martin Smith. I'd like to talk to you about a Rocky action figure."

"Rocky action figure?"

"Yeah. KB Toys wants to make it. Ever hear of KB Toys?"

"Yeah, I think."

"They're big. And they want to make a Rocky doll. You can punch it, you can kick it. They can take a beating real good. All you have to do is sign."

"I'll read over it after I'm done today, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Hey, what's with the pokeball?"

"Oh that. They wouldn't let Bob in so I put her in there. I guess I'll let her out now."

Rocky pushed the button and out came Bob with an "MMMMMMMBOB! WAZZAP?"

"Now THAT is cute cat. She's your cat?"

"Yep. Hey, why don't you make an action figure of her too?"

"She wouldn't make a good action figure...but she'd make a good stress reliever!"

"A stress reliever? I don't care as long as I get some money from it." Said Bob.

"Alright. I'll sign the contract, pass it here."

Rocky quickly read over the contract and signed it happily. He then walked into the room to do his first commercial. A boxing ring was set up. Rocky danced around a bit, feeling confortable in the ring, wearing his shorts and gloves, even the makeup didn't ruin the moment.

"Now read off the dummy cards." The director told Rocky as entered the ring. The fake nose and eyes looked ridiculous on him as he began to speak.

"Hi. My name is Rocky Pinnicle. They say I'm the American dream, but not cuz-Can I do it over again?"

"What? No! Just keep rolling. Come on you moron just read the freakin cards!"

"Hey, nobody talks to my master like that! Die!" yelled Bob as she attacked the director.

Rocky jumped out of the ring, when Bob threw the skinny director into the ring. His French hat fell off of him when he hit the ropes. He bounced off of them to the other side of the ring, where Bob was waiting. Pow! A jab to the face! Pow!

Pow! Apollo gave his adversary another punch to the face. "Creed is dominating out there! This kid has some amazing boxing skill! Some may say that his opponents aren't used to fighting short people, but nonetheless this kid's victories are won with more than height. And BAM! Look at that! Lawrence is down! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Creed wins! Apollo Creed is now the middleweight champion and can fight in the heavyweight division!"

"Get out of here right now!" the director yelled. "Security!"

"I'll take em on. Bring it!" yelled Bob.

"No! That's enough Bob. Let's just go." Rocky told his cat.

Rocky and Bob exited the building and walked the streets, trying to figure out how to get money.

"Hey, why don't you fight again Rocky? I'm sure you could get a good amount of money from that." Bob said.

"I don't mind sparring in karate class, but I don't want to be famous yet. I just want to do things a normal kid would do."

"A normal kid with supernatural powers and a talking cat named Bob."

"True. But do you want a mob of reporters following you all time?"

"Good point. Well, you could get a job at the meat factory where we trained. Remember how you hit the meat?"

"Yep. Didn't need to tenderize it at the butcher shop, did they?"

"Well, let's go!"

"How about tomorrow Bob? It's getting kinda late."

"Good point. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can get there bright and early!"

Bob jumped on top of Rocky's head, and Rocky walked to his house on Neptune Circle, as the sun began to set and the moon began to rise. Rocky set Bob down in her bed and walked over to his bed slowly. He closed his eyes and dreamt another dream about fighting Apollo. It was such a great fight. The fury, the rage, the power! Rocky suddenly opened his eyes and it was Six O Clock in the morning. Bob and him ran to the meat factory and talked to the manager about a job.

"We need someone to haul the beef, and with cut backs and all it'll only be from week to week."

"You've got nothing better for Rocky than hauling beef?"

"It's the best I can do."

"I'll take the job."

"Okay, but before you start you need to answer some questions."

"Fine."

"What is your name and gender?"

"Rocky Pinnicle, Male."

"Last place of employment?"

"Ummm...that commercial place."

"Okay, last question. Do you have a criminal record?"

"Nothing worth bragging about."

"You're hired."

"Yes!"

Rocky began hauling the beef, as the ambulance hauled away Apollo Creed's opponents. A kid was invading the heavyweight division, and the natives were losing to the foreign attacker. Apollo's opponents threw punches at him, and the mailman threw bills at Rocky. He began selling his stuff. To make matters worse, Rocky's father and mother got laid off. He was providing everything for the family. He had to sell his computer, and his television. Chad even began looking for work to help out the family.

One day, while working, Rocky was called to the manager's desk.

"Rocky, I gotta let you go."

"What? Why? I've been working hard."

"I know you have, but you don't have enough hours in. Seniority."

"Can't I just get a cut in pay?"

"Sorry. Union Rules. Rocky...I'm sorry."

"Me too. Can I finish the day?"

"Sure, Rock. Sure."

Rocky went over to Taarin's house after he finished working. He was in her basement, throwing punches at her punching bag. She came downstairs and said "How was work?"

"I got laid off."

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. It's not my fault either, it was just economics."

"Your family needs the money. You'll have to sell the house and move soon if they can't find jobs. Wait. What happened to that million you got when you fought Apollo?"

"KB Toys took it. I didn't notice that single sentence in my contract until it was too late."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I've been thinking about fighting."

"The doctor said you shouldn't fight."

"He recommended that I don't fight, and I recommend that I do."

"Your eye...you could go blind!"

"I gotta put meat on the table."

"There are labor laws, Rocky! You shouldn't have to do this!"

"I know I shouldn't have to, but I do have to."

"I'm sure we can help. P.J., John, Maci, James, and me can give you money from our jobs and our parents can donate money until you get back on your feet!"

"Thanks Taarin."

Early the next morning, Rocky read the neighbor's newspaper (his family had to cancel their subscription) and saw a painting of "Apollo Creed vs The Pinnicle Pebble". He got angry with this and crumpled it up into a ball. When he went to school, his former fans became full Creed supporters and constantly hassled him about everything, including his situation.

Apollo Creed became heavyweight champion of the world. Rocky Pinnicle became the poor kid on the block. He became desperate. But one night, a glimmer of hope entered Rocky's dreams. Goku.

"Master Goku!"

"Hey Rocky! I hear you've been having troubles."

"Master, I've been considering fighting Apollo."

"You can't! You'll get killed with that eye of yours!"

"I can see fine."

"Prove it! Tell me when you see my hand."

Goku slowly moved his left hand in front of him. "I see it!"

"You see it too late!" said Goku as he slapped Rocky in the face softly.

"You couldn't see that coming, and my power was suppressed to the level of an old mans. Creed will take advantage of that and kill ya!"

"Then why do you bother returning? Huh? Why! To rub it in?"

"I came to tell you not to fight him! If you do, you'll just get yourself killed!"

"I don;t care! As long I get paid, I don't give a crap. I'll fight Apollo, with or without your help!"

Rocky woke up the next morning with glint in his eyes. He didn't go to church that Sunday. He went over to the local T.V. shop to watch Apollo Creed fight. He won. After the fight there was an interview with Creed.

"Look, I know a lot of people want to see me in a rematch with a fella named Rocky Pinnicle."

"To be fair, he did retire."

"The bum is hiding, the bum is running. He's scared! That's what he is, scared! Just like that dumb cat of his! He's a little scaredy cat!"

"Many reporters, myself included, think the match was an even draw."

"That's your opinion and you are entitled to it. But this man couldn't last 5 minutes in the ring with a superior athlete like me. The man is running, the man is hiding. Rocky Pinnicle, or whatever your name is, I want the America...no the world to know that I am the true victor and that this so called fighter is nothing compared to me! All you have to do is give me a call. Give me a call Pinnicle."

Rocky slowly walked back home, with eyes full of rage and determination. Bob was walking behind him slowly, with the same exact eyes. Except green and smaller, but you know what I mean. Rocky turned around and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I say we teach that bum a lesson he'll never forget. What do you say?"

"Let's do it."

Blinking lights everywhere. Questions from all over the place. And Rocky sitting right next to Creed.

"Rocky, what are you going to do with the money?"

"Well, gotta pay the rent ya know? A statue for the church, an some of those muppet toys for Taarin, she likes Kermit. Maybe a T.V. and a computer and Snow Cone machine. You like Snow Cones, right P.J.?" Rocky asked as he turned to face P.J. who was eating a Snow Cone. The crowd laughed but Creed didn't. He was quite annoyed.

The date for the fight was set. Thanksgiving. The location the same as before. Only this time it would be held in the daytime, with the blue sky overhead. Thus the training began. Apollo trained intensely, jumping right, hitting speed bags, and running on the free way (in the emergency lane, not in the same lane as actual cars.). Rocky however was doing a different kind of speed training.

"I feel like a Kentucky Fried Idiot."

"Just catch the stupid birdy! If you want to be Apollo, you gotta be a speed demon. You gotta eat lightning and crap thunder!"

Rocky chased around the chicken for 5 hours before he actually caught it. His speed was increasing. But he had a big flaw. His eye.

"Creed'll be able to tell about your bad eye real quick." Bob said.

"Is there any way we can stop him from knowing?" asked Rocky.

"I think there is. We could confuse him. What if you fought southpaw against him?"

"Southpaw? That's nuts. It has many disadvantages."

"But he won't see it coming. If you practice enough you can get around the disadventures."

"Disadvantages."

"That's what I say, disadventures."

Months passed. Yet everyday, Rocky would go to the church and pray. Both Apollo and Rocky endured intense training. Then the day of the fight came. High above the streets of Boston, the fight was about to begin. Rocky was wearing yellow shorts with black trim, while Apollo was mocking Rocky by wearing his old colors.

Taarin watched the fight on T.V. from her home, for she was quite sick. She wanted to see the fight, but it was beyond her control to go. However, she had someone to keep her company. Maci. Although he wasn't much company, since he spent most of the time searching her house.

Ding! The fight began! Rocky and Apollo slowly moved around each other, scanning their opponent, trying to see how much he improved. They both could tell their adversary had improved a lot, but it was hard to tell how much. They spent the entire round moving around each other, enduring boos from the crowd.

"Well that was quite an interesting round! Neither threw a single punch! Let's hope Round 2 has some action! And there's the bell. Apollo is moving in, it looks like he'll start the fight. A right jab to the gut. Another jab. Another jab. And now a left. Another right. A One-Two combo! Pinnicle is taking another beating for the Master of Disaster! Rocky takes a powerful punch from Creed to the head. And there's the bell! End of Round 2!"

"Round 3! This time both are charging toward each other. Rocky throws a right to Creed's head. Another right. Another right. And now a right to the gut. Now a right uppercut to the chin. He's alternating between the head and gut. Creed is just standing there! What is going through his mind? Ah, there's the bell. End of this round."

"Round 4! Creed moved in on Pinnicle. He goes for a right, but Rocky blocks with his left! He's attacking Creed with his left hand! He's fighting southpaw! This is unexpected. Creed is taking a real beating out there. He's trying to fight back but he can't get an opportunity! Pinnicle won't slow down his assault. He must want that title bad!"

It wasn't the title Rocky wanted. He just wanted to win, to go even farther than last time.

"And that's the end of that round! This doesn't look good for Apollo Creed. Now for Round 5. Bam! What a block. Creed is blocking Rocky's punches. His arms seem to be glowing! Pinnicle's punches seem to be glowing too! Some of them are getting through Apollo's blocking. OOO! Rocky took a big blow to the head. Dang, Apollo's fist looked like it was on fire! There's the bell! That's the end of this round."

The rounds continued on. Rocky would start winning, then Apollo would. Then Rocky, then Apollo. A cycle was going, but the question was which one who break the cycle and fall. Each round seemed like an eternity to the fighters. Each blow seemed like gunshot. And yet they kept fighting.

"Round 14! Apollo and Rocky are just plain amazing! They are punching at the same time and they are blocking the other's punches with their own! Sparks are flying! These two look like they've been in a war. Wow! Such skill, it's amazing. It boggles my mind to think about how strong they will be in their prime! That's the end of that round!"

"And now for Round 15, the Final Fight. Rocky throws a slow punch at Creed and misses. He's out of energy! Creed throws a sluggish punch at Pinnicle and...Pinnicle is down! Pinnicle is down. But so is Creed! The force of the punch knocked both of them to the ground! If neither gets up, Apollo will automatically win! They're grabbing the ropes. They are struggling but moving up slowly. Will one of them make it up in time? What?! Apollo just fell. He fell back down! And Rocky, he pushed up. He's standing! It has been ten seconds! Rocky Pinnicle wins! He is the new heavyweight champion of the world!"

Apollo got up slowly and walked towards Rocky. He held Rocky's arm up in the air and said "Good job, mountain. Good job." The ring was flooded with people. Rocky's family and friends were dancing around him with joy. He asked a reporter for a microphone so he could say something important.

"I'd just like to say one thing, to my girlfriend at home," Rocky said, looking at the camera and holding the belt above his head. "Yo Taarin! I did it!"


End file.
